


Ballad of Pegasus and the Maiden

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [39]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ballad telling the love story of Helios and Chibi-Usa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad of Pegasus and the Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Third place winner of the "Ballads" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

You first came to me in a dream,  
A pure white unicorn with wings.  
Eyes of gold and hair of cream,  
Your voice even then made my heart sing.

You said your homeland was in trouble  
And asked for my help.  
I agreed on the double  
Though I was only a whelp.

You lent me your power  
And I made you my friend.  
I tried never to cower  
Right through to the end.

Then one day, a villain interfered  
And made my fondest dream come true.  
No longer a helpless child I appeared,  
But into a beautiful young maiden I grew.

I thought it was what I wanted,  
To be a proper lady like my mother.  
Yet I couldn't help but be daunted  
By the stronger wish of another.

To remain in that form meant good-bye,  
For you could no longer stay.  
Hearing that, I started to cry;  
I didn't know what to say.

So I cast off the evil hex  
And returned to my rightful size.  
Then a handsome human of the male sex  
You became, causing me to realize.

I fell in love with my best friend,  
Whose heart I always knew.  
Our love I will fight to defend;  
You're my dream come true.


End file.
